Merry in Love
by Baranorewen
Summary: Love story of Merry and Zoarria
1. Merry in Love: Introduction

Title: Merry in Love  
  
Genre: Fantasy/Fiction/Romance/Missing Chapter in LOTR  
  
Author: Baranorewen  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: My first fic . be easy . LOL . no be honest . . .AND I have no copyright to Merry and Pippin they are all Tolkien Characters except for Zoarria and Nolaquen. 


	2. Merry in Love: Chapter 1: The Scream

"Ring bearer, best friend? Bull! As soon as things get rough he leaves with . . . with . . . with SAM! And as soon as he does that, after we get CAPTURED for him he forgets all about us! Grrrrrr! And WHY would he go with SAM?! Yea, so what if he's loyal and can pick out edible plants?! I didn't see him risking his LIFE for Frodo! And plus we would be much better company! At least Samwise came on this SHINDIG willingly; I didn't have much of a choice because otherwise I would have looked disloyal! AND THEN we get captured by Orcs and who comes to help?! Not FRO--"  
  
"SHUT UP MERRY!" Pippin and Merry were sitting in an Orc encampment, hands tied, feet bound. "You haven't shut up since we were captured. Now, don't get me wrong I have as much to complain about as you do but you're being . . . well, stupid!"  
  
"You're one to talk, Pippin! Mr. Where are we Going? You're not stupid, GOOD GOD I don't even know what to call you!" Pippin squirmed away, for he very well couldn't inch all bound up and all, and started whimpering like a whipped dog. "Pippin, I'm sorry," Merry whispered, "Pay no heed to me, I'm tired, hungry and grumpy."  
  
Pippin looked up, with a grin on his face, "Okay, I forgive you this time." He thought for a moment and burst into song. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me an all powerful One Ring! On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me tw--"  
  
"Pippin," Merry whispered, "It's time to shut up now. The guard is coming."  
  
"Well, well, how are our hobbites today? Hungry? Thirsty?" The guard waited for a while and when they didn't answer him, he kicked them "Well? I guess not. Oh well, there are other prisoners that would gladly take this food. See you tomorrow if you are up for talking then." The guard ambled off.  
  
"Man, Pip, we gotta get out of here!"  
  
"Get outta where?"  
  
"PIPPIN!"  
  
"Oh, hehe, never mind."  
  
"So, let me think we could--"  
  
Suddenly a scream from somewhere in the encampment brought Merry to a dead halt in mid-sentence. 


	3. Merry in Love: Chapter 2: Zoarria

Merry and Pippin stopped talking and listened.  
  
"GET HER OVER HERE SHE IS JUST A GIRL! HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO BRING DOWN A SHE-ELF?!"  
  
"Well, boss it would be much easier if she hadn't gone through COMBAT TRAINING or had a sword."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! NOW GET HER!"  
  
The Orcs went silent and Merry and Pippin waited for whatever came next. Then there was a voice, a female voice. "You'll never get me! You don't have the brains to take me down!"  
  
That was the last spoken insult that the bound hobbits heard. The rest was metal on metal, sword on sword. Suddenly, all was still, and an unconscious shape was thrown down by the hobbits.  
  
"Who do you think she is, Pippin?"  
  
"I don't know," Pippin, who at this point had freed himself from the ropes, but was unable to escape because the perimeter was too well guarded, scrambled over to the silent figure, "Let's find out!"  
  
"Uhhh . . . Pip, you may not wanna do that if she is that elf that the Orcs were fighting you may not want to confront her."  
  
"Awwww . . . Why not? She's out co--"  
  
Out of the blue a hand shot up and grabbed Pippin by the neck, "Ya know, you should listen to your friend there more often. He's apparently smarter than he looks." The elf looked up with laughing, sparkling, green eyes. "By the way, I'm Zoarria, and I'm assuming you guys were captured as well?"  
  
Merry just looked at her. "Uhhh . . . uhhh . . ."  
  
Pippin still in Zoarria's grasp was struggling, "Put me down you . . . you . . GIRL!" Zoarria dropped him and looked at him, her eyes were no longer laughing.  
  
"And what, may I ask is wrong with being a girl?"  
  
Pippin looked at her and with full confidence said, "I just don't like girls."  
  
Zoarria looked at Merry, who was still staring at her in a daze, "Your friend there ain't too smart is he? He also has a big mouth. But you, you, I haven't heard a word out of. Can I have your names?"  
  
Pippin, who by now was bored and had started searching for four leaf clovers in the patch of grass he was sitting in, looked up, "I'm Pippin."  
  
"And you Silent One?"  
  
Merry just looked at her blankly, "My name is uhhhh . . . uhhhh . . ."  
  
"Do you have a name? I know you can talk, I heard you while pretending to be unconscious." Finally something clicked in Merry's head, he looked quickly away from Zoarria and muttered, "Merry, that's it, my name is Merry."  
  
"Well, Merry, if you'll talk to me, we may be able to devise a plan to get out of here, since your friend over there, doesn't seem like he'll be much help it looks like its just you an' me."  
  
At the insult to Pippin, Merry came alive with fire, "Don't EVER insult Pippin like that again! He may not be particularly bright but he's a GREAT friend!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much he meant to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Merry looked up and got lost in her eyes all over again. When he looked down again he realized something.  
  
"Hey guys, why am I the only one still tied up?" 


	4. Merry in Love: Chapter 3: The Plan

After they had untied Merry, all three of the companions sat in silence until Zoarria spoke, "How can you guys just sit here? It's so boring."  
  
Pippin looked her in the eye and said, "I'm not bored, I'm looking for mushrooms."  
  
Merry looked at Zoarria, ignoring Pippin, "What else are we gonna do? These Orcs are 4 times my size. We can't take 'em on."  
  
"Oh, really?" Zoarria asked, "What about me? Am I just existent? I've been on my own since I was 16, I think that we can take them on and win."  
  
Merry looked at the ground, "You're right, I never took you into consideration, and I'm sorry."  
  
Pippin looked at her and asked, "Since you were 16? How old are you now?"  
  
Merry shot Pippin a look of such hatred that Pippin was a little scared, "PIPPIN!" Merry looked over at Zoarria, "I'm really sorry about him. He doesn't always know when to shut up."  
  
Zoarria just laughed, "Don't worry about it, I'm a elf. Or did you forget that elves were immortal? That question is not insulting to us elves as it is to mortal beings. And I am turning 1052 in March."  
  
Pippin gasped, "Wow! That's OLD!"  
  
Zoarria laughed and laughed, "Well, Merry I know why you love him so much now."  
  
Merry gave her a questioning look.  
  
"He obviously keeps things interesting."  
  
Merry looked over at Pippin who had started singing AGAIN and laughed, "Yea, too true, too true. But, sometimes he gets really annoying."  
  
Zoarria looked at him not laughing but her green eyes showed mild amusement at the friendship the hobbits had, "Now to get out of here . . . We could have Pippin distract the guard, since he's so good at distracting people. Merry, do you know when there is a change of the guard and where is the tent of the commander?"  
  
"Umm . . . at about Midnight and Noon the guard changes. And uhhhh . . . the commander is in the tent in the dead center of the camp . . . but there is a guard all around the camp."  
  
"Okay, good, good. Hmmmm . . ." Zoarria crawled over to a tree and sat down. Minutes went by and Merry thought she was asleep when suddenly she looked up, "I GOT IT!"  
  
Merry and Pippin both jumped at the sound of her voice, for they had both thought she was asleep and together asked, "Got What?"  
  
"A way out of this garbage pit," she looked around and motioned for them to come closer, "Here's what we're gonna do. Where are those ropes?" Pippin handed her the ropes, "Thank you Pippin. Now you two have to be loosely tied so that the guards don't know that you can get out. Then, I will pretend to be choking, and if all goes according to planned this will cause such an uproar that the entire camp comes running. At that point you guys will run, so that the whole camp follows you, and then when I am not being watched then I will run and attack the Orcs from behind."  
  
Pippin looked at her, "I dunno, the last time we these Orcs following us we got caught."  
  
Merry looked at Pippin and then at Zoarria, "Don't even get me STARTED! But I will do it." Pippin nodded in agreement.  
  
Zoarria smiled and said, "Okay, at midnight we go so that we can escape by the cover of night." 


	5. Merry in Love: Chapter 4: The Escape

At what was probably 11:20, Zoarria tied up the hobbits and asked them if they could get out. They could, so she retied the ropes.  
  
At 11:50 Zoarria crept over to where the hobbits lay and spoke one last time to them before they attempted escape, "Good luck guys. Remember, when you run, run towards the north there is a group of my people there." She thought for a moment crawled closer to Merry and whispered, "Good luck, Merry," she paused, and muttered into his ear, "elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo."  
  
Merry had heard the expression before, it was a common greeting in the elvish language, but he thought that the way she said it, she meant something more.  
  
Zoarria smiled at Merry and to both hobbits said, "It's show time," She then crawled back to her spot.  
  
Merry missed the first part of the escape; his head had been swimming and the only thing he remembered was Pippin shaking him, "What's wrong with you Merry! It's time to run!"  
  
Merry woke from his daze and started running to the north. Suddenly the whole camp of Orcs was at his heels. Abruptly the group stopped chasing them and there was the familiar sound of metal on metal. The last thing Merry saw was Zoarria take down an Orc brandishing a club and then everything went black. 


	6. Merry in Love: Chapter 5: Awakening

When Merry came to, he was lying in a tent on a cot. He sat up, moaning and feeling his head, wincing in pain as he found the soft spot where the club had hit him.  
  
"MERRY! MERRY! You're awake!" Pippin came bounding into the tent yelling at the top of his lungs. Merry looked at him with an expression of half pain and half amusement, "Yes, Pip, I am," He paused and cringed, "Though, I am still in A LOT of pain."  
  
Pippin started acting in mock seriousness for a moment, "We thought you may have been in trouble for a while there . . ." He grinned and looked at Merry, "But I knew you'd make it!"  
  
Merry laughed and laughed and lau-"OWWWW!!" He had managed to smack the back of his head on the bedside table.  
  
Pippin looked at him and said, "Ya know, Merr, you probably shouldn't do that, you could injure yourself."  
  
Merry glared at Pippin and stopped suddenly, "Uhh . . . wait . . . . Where's Zoarria?"  
  
"She's here, just with another patient." Merry and Pippin turned to face the person at the tent-flap who had spoken and Pippin ran over in recognition, "Hi, Nólaquen!"  
  
Nólaquen smiled at Pippin and said, "I see that your friend is up. Now, why don't you leave and him get is rest." Pippin waved like a goon and was sent out of the room.  
  
Nólaquen shook his head and chuckled, "Well, well, well, it looks like someone decided it was time to join us," He walked over to the edge of the bed, "I'm Nólaquen and you're Merry."  
  
Merry had a slightly shocked look on his face, like, how did you know my name? Nólaquen laughed, "Pippin can't keep a secret and you of all people should know that."  
  
Merry chuckled under his breath, "Yea, true . . . but . . . now I think that I'm going to go to sleep . . ." He drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Merry in Love: Chapter 6: Suspicions

Merry was startled awake by a soft hand brushing the hair out of his face, "What? Wha? Wha-"  
  
Shhhhh . . . Its okay Merry, Its me."  
  
As Merry's vision became clearer, he saw Zoarria sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Zoarria, you scared me half to death."  
  
"Sorry, Merry, but you gotta take these meds."  
  
She handed him an herbal tea in an Elven mug. As Merry was examining the intricate design around the lip, Nólaquen walked in and placed his hand upon Zoarria's shoulder. Zoarria glanced up at him and smiled softly, Nólaquen smiled back and looked at Merry, "Come now, Merry, drink up! You must recover your strength to get back on your way." At this Zoarria's eyes got a little sad but Merry thought he may have imagined it for it came and went quickly.  
  
Nólaquen reached down and squeezed Zoarria's hand, "Come Zoar, lets go home. I'm sure Merry needs his rest." With that Nólaquen led Zoarria out of the room.  
  
Merry lay back down, the scene he had just witnessed playing over and over in his head --- Zoarria smiling at Nólaquen, Nólaquen squeezing Zoarria's hand, "Lets go home"? What had he meant by that? Did they live in the same house? Is she visiting? Or is he? Zoarria smiling at Nólaquen, Nólaquen squeezing Zoarria's hand, "Lets go home"? What had he meant by that? Did they live in the same house? Is she visiting? Or is he? Zoarria smiling at Nólaquen, Nólaquen squeezing Zoarria's hand, "Lets go home"? What had he meant by that? Did they live in the same house? Is she visiting? Or is he?  
  
Merry fell asleep all these questions in his head, "Is she taken?" That was the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep. That night his dreams were troubled and he woke thinking of Zoarria with tears in his eyes. 


	8. Merry in Love: Chapter 7: A Friendly Gam...

Merry and Zoarria were leaned in, studying each other's eyes. Merry looking into Zoarria's deep green eyes, and Zoarria staring into Merry's soft brown eyes. Suddenly Merry looked down, "AHA!" he yelled as he moved his knight in front of his king.  
  
Zoarria glanced at him with mild amusement and took her move. She looked up slowly at Merry whose jaw had dropped just about to the floor. She looked at him, smiled sweetly and said, "Checkmate."  
  
Merry looked at the board, "N-n-n-no," he stuttered, "Cuz see, I can move here," he said whipping the board of Zoarria's pieces and moving his king to where her pawn had been a moment ago.  
  
Zoarria looked at him with not mild amusement but a GREAT deal of amusement, "Now Merry," she said, "We had a deal."  
  
Merry shrank back in his chair. He was wearing only his undergarments and a big blanket. "Nuh-uh," he said.  
  
"Yup, Merry we had a deal now take it off."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NONONONONONO!"  
  
"Awwww, Merry, you promised!" Zoarria started to spout big crocodile tears.  
  
"No, and that stuff don't work on me."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't does it?" Zoarria had glint in her eyes that Merry didn't like. Suddenly she pounced on him and kissed him, once, twice, thri--.  
  
"Zoarria, stop," Merry pulled away with great reluctance.  
  
Zoarria looked at him with confusion, "What is it Merry? What's wrong?" She sounded worried.  
  
"What, What about -about Nólaquen?" That night when he was still recovering had come back with great clarity. 'Zoarria smiling at Nólaquen, Nólaquen squeezing Zoarria's hand, "Lets go home"? What had he meant by that? Did they live in the same house? Is she visiting? Or is he?'  
  
"Nólaquen? What about him? This has nothing to do with him." She was getting REALLY confused now.  
  
"Aren't you . . . well . . . Aren't you," he gulped, "together?" he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Me and Nólaquen?!" Zoarria exploded on laughter, "What in the--? What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Wellll, just little stuff, holding hands, smiles, etc." Merry got this feeling he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
Zoarria laughed until she cried and while calming down she managed to say, between fits of laughter, "Nólaquen . . . is . . . my . . . brother!"  
  
Merry looked at her, and looked away, ashamed for the mistake he had made, and then cracked up, "Your . . . BROTHER!" and then he lost it and was on the ground rolling around cracking up.  
  
The next thing either of them knew they were back where they left off before Merry had interrupted them.  
  
Authors Note: Next scene NOT appropriate for a PG story so lets leave this one to YOUR imagination.  
  
Zoarria woke the next morning in Merry's arms and realized that that is where she had wanted to be since they had met in the Orc Camp. So, she snuggled deeper into his arms and went back to sleep, content that this is where she belonged.  
  
A few hours later, Merry woke up with Zoarria still in his arms and was happy but knew that people would soon be missing him and seeing as how he was in Zoarria's house he should leave. He didn't want to be questioned on his personal life. So, he got up quietly as to not wake her. As he moved she muttered his name and rolled over. He dressed, and found a pen and paper.  
  
Zoar, I left around 10. I was figuirin' we didn't need too many questions on our personal lives. I'm sure I'll have enough questions, being away all night, and well, this IS OUR personal life and I do want to SCREAM that I love you, we probably want to spring this on people correctly. I don't think many elves would think we are doing the right thing, nor many hobbits for that matter but, ya know how it is . . . I Love You. Love Ya -Merry 


	9. Merry in Love: Chapter 8: Nólaquen and Z...

Zoarria woke up, alone. She smiled softly as she remembered the night before. She rolled over and gasped.  
  
"Nólaquen!!" she screamed at the figure standing over her bed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
He shook a paper at her, "This," he snarled, "THIS is what I'm doing here!" He opened the paper and cleared his throat reading off the paper, "I'm sure I'll have enough questions, being away all night, and well, this IS OUR personal life and I do want to SCREAM that I love you, we probably want to spring this on people correctly. I don't think many elves would think we are doing the right thing, nor many hobbits for that matter but, ya know how it is . . . I Love You. Love Ya. Merry." He looked at her, "Do ya think that you have something to tell me???"  
  
She looked at him, "No, there is nothing I have to tell you, my personal life is NONE of your business!"  
  
"Zoarria," His voice softened, "Zoarria, don't you know what people will think?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't care."  
  
Nólaquen sighed, "Zoar." He turned away from her, "Don't you remember the story of Mandy and Yamato?"  
  
She sighed, "Yes, I know but . I love him." 


	10. Merry in Love: Chapter 9: Mandy and Yama...

2 Weeks Later  
  
Merry and Zoarria were lying side by side in the grass on the banks of the MoonRider River holding hands, watching the moonrise.  
  
"Now that you're mending," Zoarria sighed and looked sad, "Merry, you need to leave and get on with your life."  
  
Merry rolled over to look at her, "Zoar, I don't want to leave you and the safety of your lands." His eyes showed his hurt plainly as though he had been slapped, "I CANNOT leave you."  
  
"Merr, sweety, you are going to play a big part in the War of the Ring, Pippin too and he won't leave without you."  
  
Merry looked shocked, "How -How do you know that??"  
  
Zoarria chuckled under her breath, "Merry, silly, I can see in to the future, but only a little, most elves can. You should know that."  
  
Merry sighed with relief, "Oh," He looked at her, "I don't care. I wanna stay with you!"  
  
Zoarria turned over and looked at the sky, "You see that cluster of stars there?" she asked, "That's the constellation of Mandy and Yamato."  
  
"Soo??"  
  
"Merry, she was an elf and he a human, kinda like the predicament we are in. She knew he had other things to do in the world outside but she kept him with her anyway and because of that many other people that would have been under Yamato's command died. And then he died leaving her all alone, some say that you can still see her sometimes in the darkest part of the wood mourning her love."  
  
Merry turned and looked at her, tears in his eyes, "So, I guess I need to go."  
  
"Yea ."  
  
The next morning Zoarria saw the pair of hobbits off by Fangorn Forest knowing that Merry would meet a nice hobbit woman and marry. With tears in her eyes Zoarria waved and Merry waved back. And that was the last either of them ever saw each other except in dreams.  
  
Now, for the question you all wanna know . WHY do we not know about this missing chapter in LOTR?? That is because Merry swore Pippin to secrecy and Merry never told anyone about Zoarria. 


End file.
